Kapitel 1 - Der Trainingskampf
' GJR: Hey Goten los komm lass uns los..Ich will endlich kämpfen!' SG: Jaa immer ruhig mit den Jungen Pferden. Ich komm sofort GJR: ja Los...Hop...Heute machen wir endlich unseren Trainingskampf! SG: So jetzt können wir los ''' Dann flogen beide los in eine Ebene. Dort war nicht nur Land, sondern auch mehrere Berge, 1 großer Wald & sogar ein Flus.Endlich angekommen, gingen beide sofort in ihre Kampfposition.. '''SG: Los kmm greif an! 'GJR: AHHH! ' Goku Jr. raste auf Goten zu, doch dieser wich ganz einfach aus und schlug Goku nieder.Goten, nahm Goku Jr. schmieß ihn gegen eine Felswand & schlug auf ihn ein. Der Felsen zerbrach unter der Power von Goten. 'SG: Los komm schon...was hat Trunks dir beigebracht? Gar nichts, oder was ist bei dir los? ' Wieder raste Goku Jr. auf Goten zu, aber kurz bevor Goten auswich, war Goku Jr. hinter ihm & kickte ihn in die Luft. Flog hinterher und setzte eine schöne Schlagkombo ein.Dannach tritt er Goten mit Power in den Boden und setzte ein Kaméhame-Ha ein.Dies traf aber nicht, da Goten kurz bevor er auf den Boden prallte, Noch zur seite auswich.Goku Jr. Bemerkte dies & griff sofort wieder an. Er nahm Goten schlug ihn & warf ihn in die Luft. Diesmal, teleportierte er sich hinter Goten & tritt ihn wieder zum Boden. Direkt dannach setzte er, Ki Energie Angriffe ein. Goten hatte dies schon mitgenommen, dennoch hatte er noch genügen Power, um sich Goku Jr.zu stellen. Denn dieser wurde über mutig. Goten, rannte in den Wald & unterdrückte sein Ki.Dies bemerkte Goku Jr. nicht. Aber als dann aufeinmal Goten hinter ihm stand, war er erschrocken.Goten setzte sofort eine sehr starke Tritt & Schlagkombo ein. Warf Goku Jr. wieder gegen einen Felsen, raste auf ihn zu ohe Halt.Der Felsen zerbrach. Dannach setzte er wieder die Kombo fort & schlug ihn am Ende hoch in die Luft.Wollte für das 10fache Kamehame-Ha einsetzten, doch Goku Jr. war verschwunden.Dieser lag nämlich schon lange, schöpft am Boden und keuchte nach Luft. Goten, wollte runterfliegen und den Kampf beenden, doch dann, stand Goku Jr.wieder auf und setzte sofort ein Kamehame-Ha ein.Dies traf Goten direkt. Dieser flog mit Power auf dem Boden und erzeugte einen 3 Meter tiefen Krater.Goku Jr. war mit seiner Kraft schon am Rand. Doch Goten, noch lange nicht. Dieser sprang aus dem Loch, und wollte das Kaioken Kamehame-Ha einsetzten, Doch es war auch sehr gefährlich dies in diesem Zustand einzusetzen.In der gleichen Zeit, konnte Goku Jr. sich hinter Goten teleportieren und diesem dann mit einem Knock out Schlagzu Boden bringen. Doch Goten stand auf, Guckte Goku jr. an und schlug diesem Mit voller Kraft weit weg.Goten flog hinter her, schlug ihn und machte dies noch 3 mal. Seine Power, stieg gewalig an, ohne das Er die Kaioken eingesetzt oder das Super Sayajin 1 Level erreicht hat. Goku Jr.Der schon wieder am Boden lag, stand trotzdem wieder auf.Setzte für das Kamehame-ha mit letzter Kraft an und Goten setzte im gleichen Moment auch das kamehame-Ha einBeide Attacken, prallten direkt in der Mitte aufeinander. Ein heißer fight zwischen den beiden Attacken entstand, werkonnte dem Länger stand halten. Zwischendurch war Goku Jr. vorne,dann aber mal wieder Goten. Aber dann, entstand eine überwältigendeKraft. Es war die von Goku Jr. Seine Power stieg immer mehr.Und auf einmal, hatte er genügend Power, um Son Goten zu besiegen, Doch dieser konnte das auch und setzte so, das Kaioken ein.Es entstand eine leichte übermacht von Goten, Goten machte aus seinem Kamehame-Ha das kaioken Kamehame-Ha.Dies war die beste möglichkeit, denn Goku Jr. hatte keine Power mehr,und so gewann er das 1. Trainingsmatch der Beiden.